The legend of Red Gyarados
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Well this fic is about a little girl meeting the red Gyarados the lives in lake verity And yes I know gyarados aren't really in lake verity, but this is my fic


The legend of the Red Gyarados

beccalovesbumblebee-I got an idea for this fic a while ago, but I wasn't sure if I was going to write it, or not, but believe it or not the idea came back to me, and now I am going to write it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

Everyone in Sinnoh knows the legend of the red Gyarados that lives in Lake Verity. The red Gyarados is said to be un-catchable, un-tameable, and is said to have a bad temper. For those reasons and well for the fact that leaving the town is forbidden unless you are accompanied by a Pokemon, or a Pokemon trainer. I broke that rule as a little girl...And well it turned out ok. I was five years old when I wondered out into the forest, and played with the Pokemon, I had so much fun playing with them that I kept going back there every day, and soon they became my close friends. Then one day I went out to play, and I couldn't find any of my Pokemon friends. I went to look for them by lake Verity, what I found shocked me. I saw the red Gyarados, my first instinct was to run, but as soon as I saw him I froze in my tracks. The Gyarados didn't notice I was standing there right away, but once I saw that his eyes were focused on me I let out a small screech. I startled the Gyarados when I did this, and it lounged towards me. I took out a couple of the Oran berries that I had brought for my friends out of my small bag, and put them on the ground in front of me. The Gyarados ate the Oran berries, and then looked at me again, this time I could see in his eyes that he was saying.

"It's ok; I am not going to hurt you." The sincerity in his eyes told me to go up to the Pokemon.

As I came closer to the Gyarados he just held still, he didn't move at all when I reached out my hand, and touched the side of his head. I took out another berry, and fed it to him, in response he licked my face. I laughed so much when he did this.

"This is the vicious, un-catchable, un-tameable, that had a bad temper, I mean I understand if you startle him yeah he is scary, but if you get to know him he is sweet." I thought to myself. I just stayed there, and talked to the Gyarados, and he seemed to listen. I stayed there until sunset, then I reluctantly left Lake Verity, and went back home hoping my Mom wasn't home yet.

"I will be back tomorrow I promise," I said leaving the rest of the Oran berries for him to snack on later. I made it home just as it was starting to get dark.

"How was Pokemon School?" My Mom asked me as I entered the kitchen.

"I had a lot of fun. I can't wait till I can get my first Pokemon, and go out on an adventure," I said then I thought of Gyarados, and what an amazing partner he would make.

"That's good, but you still have a long time before you can get your first Pokemon," My mom said. I was just thinking about the legend that is told all over Sinnoh about that Gyarados.

"Mom, why does everyone say that the red Gyarados is dangerous?" I asked before I could stop myself from asking.

"Because...well most people think it's too hard to catch, and full of rage, but I think that is just because no one has gotten close enough to this pokemon to see how it actually is, they just believe the way everyone sees it," My mom said answering my question.

"Mom I am tired I am going to go to bed goodnight Mom," I said as I started up the stairs.

"I love you goodnight," My mom said. I went up to my room, and went to bed.

The next morning I told my mom I was going to "Pokemon school," but really I was going out to Lake Verity to go see the red Gyarados again. When I got closer to the lake I heard voices coming from that direction.

"The boss is going to be so happy when we bring him back this red Gyarados." I heard someone say, this made me move faster into the direction of the lake. When I saw the people that were there, I hid. There was a man with blue hair, and a lady with purplish Pink hair, they both had big red R's on their shirts.

"Haha that's right Meowth, and since this Red Gyarados is legend in Sinnoh, the boss will be more than pleased with us," The blue haired man said.

"I won't let you take him!" I yelled at the people.

"Oh really?" The lady with the purple hair laughed.

"How do you plan on beating us? You're like three years old," The blue haired man said.

"Don't sweat it guys I can take care of the little twerp," The Meowth said.

"Wait did that Pokemon just talk?" I asked.

I didn't hear any answer I just saw that the Meowth was preparing for an attack with his claws. I closed my eyes, and let out a small screech, as he came towards me. He never hit me instead I heard the Meowth groan, and then I heard a fierce roar. I opened my eyes, and saw the red Gyarados, I smiled when I saw him, and I knew he saved me. I wasn't paying attention to the people though, the lady ran over to me, and grabbed me, while the Gyarados' eyes were focused on the blue haired man.

"Awe how sweet, the tough Gyarados wants to protect the little girl, well if he doesn't stand down this little girl is coming with us!" The lady said tightening her grip on me. I tried to break free from her grasp, but it was no use to even try.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed at the lady.

"Not a chance kid, you're going come with us," The lady said.

Then all of a sudden a blimp showed up, and landed on the shore of Lake Verity. I was taken into the blimp kicking, and screaming. I heard the Gyarados roar. He was angry at these people. They loaded me into the blimp, and we took off. It was a short ride because as soon as the blimp got over the lake I seen the Johanna's Glameow slash the balloon with his claws. I was sent hurtling down towards the lake when I was caught by something.

"Gyarados you saved me." I said as I realized he was carrying me in his mouth. The Gyarados put me down, and I ran to her side. We were all looking for those strange people that were after Gyarados, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"So young lady aren't you supposed to be in Pokemon school?" Professor Rowan asked me bringing my attention to him.

"Yes, but I know I am going to be in trouble, but I have been playing in the forest with the Pokemon, and I made some friends so I kept coming back here. Yesterday I met red Gyarados yesterday, I fed him Oran berries, and I told him I would come back tomorrow so when I came today these people were here, and they were planning on capturing my friend, and I wasn't going to let that happen. I told them that I would never let them take him. They had their Meowth attack me, but Gyarados saved me, and he did the same when I was falling from the blimp. So please Professor he didn't do anything wrong," I said.

"I know, and I am just glad you are ok. Thank you for keeping her safe Gyarados. I can see that you two are friends, if Gyarados is willing I will let you capture him, and he can be your Pokemon, but I think that is up to you, and of course Gyarados." Professor Rowan said to me, and to Gyarados handing me a Pokeball.

"You sure about this Professor?" Johanna asked. Professor Rowan nodded in response.

"What do you say Gyarados do you want to be my Pokemon?" I asked, and Gyarados nodded in response. I opened the pokeball Gyarados went inside. The pokeball was shaking, and the button lit up red one two three times.

Click.

This is how me, and my friend Gyarados became partners.


End file.
